summer
by lulu5
Summary: harry gets invited to say at hermiones for the summer. is love in the air?
1. the begining

Disclamer: I, unfortunately, do not own any characters except Mell and Calum. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Summer (Chapter 1)  
  
"Dear Harry ,  
  
Mum and Dad have decided that I'm allowed to invite some friends over for a few weeks until it's time to go back to Hogwarts. I have already invited Ron and Ginny, and now I'm inviting you, as well. Ask your Aunt and Uncle if you can come, and if they say yes, then we will pick you up on Saturday, August the 14th at 12:00. If they say no, then remind them of your convicted-murderer godfather (Don't tell Ron that I told you to do that!), and we will pick you up at the same time. That is, if you want to come. You do, don't you? Send Hedwig with your answer.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Once Harry had finished reading the letter, he quickly went downstairs to ask if he could go.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" roared his Uncle Vernon. "There is no way you are going to one of your freaky friends' houses while your living under MY roof!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts boy. You are NOT going, and thats final."  
  
As Harry was about to leave the room to send Hermione his reply saying that he couldn't go, he remembered her suggestion about Sirius.  
  
"I'll just go and finish that letter to my godfather then. He must be getting worried. He hasn't heard from me in ages." That was a complete lie and Harry knew it, because he had sent a letter to Sirius just days ago telling him how he was, but his uncle didn't know that. The moment Harry had mentiond his godfather, Vernon had started to look pale and nervous. Just as Harry was about to go through the door, his uncle stopped him.  
  
"Wait," he called in a somewhat nervous tone, "how long will you be there for?" He questioned.  
  
"Untill the end of the summer, and then I'll be going back to school." replied Harry.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I suppose I will be kind enough to allow you to go. Atleast then I wont have to put up with you until next summer."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Vernon!"  
  
Harry could hardly contain his excitement. As soon as he got out of the room, he ran up the stairs two at a time. Once he reached his destination (his bedroom, which previously belonged to his spoiled whale of a cousin, Dudley), he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write his response to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
I CAN COME! At first they said no, but then I used your idea. I never would've thought that you, of all people, would tell me to use Sirius as an excuse to get what I want. Good idea. Anyway, see you on Saturday at noon.  
  
Harry" 


	2. confusion

Disclamer: They are not mine they belong 2 j.k rowling   
  
Summer- by lulu  
Harry woke up on Saturday, August the 14th, at 10:00 am. At first, he wondered why he was so excited about today, then it hit him. Today was the day he was getting away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, and going to Hermione's house.  
  
Once he had had a shower and had packed his trunk with all of his robes and school supplies, it was 11:30.  
  
Harry decided it would be best to wait downstairs, but he quickly changed his mind once he got down there. His cousin's friend Piers was sitting at the kitchen table with Dudley, but it was too late to turn around and go back to his room as his Aunt   
Petunia had spotted him and beckoned him meanly to come over to the stove. He was now stuck cooking Dudley's second and third helpings of bacon and eggs.  
  
"What time are they picking you up, boy?" his uncle asked, not even looking up from   
his newspaper.  
  
"About 12, " Harry replied, and in his opinion, noon could not come quick enough. Twenty of what seemed to be the slowest minutes of Harry's life later, the doorbell rang.  
  
Aunt Petunia rushed to answer the door, smoothing down her apron as she went, and when she opend it she saw what looked like, in her opinion, a very normal teenage girl. Petunia immediately decided this young lady must be here to see her perfect Duddikins.  
  
"Hello, I'm here for-" but Petunia didn't let her finish.   
  
"Dudley? Yes, ofcourse. He did say his girlfriend was coming around today. Pleased to meet you, I'm Petunia Dursley, Dudleys mother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dursley but-" and once again, the girl who still   
stood on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive was interrupted by Petunia.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! Please, do come in. I'm sure you will be wanting to   
see Dudley right away. He's in the kitchen"  
  
And with that, the girl was pushed into the kitchen without being able to say anything more to Mrs. Dursley.   
  
Harry was just finishing up washing the dishes, when he saw his Aunt and a very beautiful girl enter the room. The girl was made to sit down at the table where Dudley and Piers were washing down their breakfasts with a bit of cake. They were so engrossed in their food that they didn't even notice until Petunia cleared her throat.  
  
"Dudley, darling, your girlfriend is here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh honestly, Duddikins. Can't you recognize your own girlfriend?" questioned   
his mother.  
  
"Yes," he replied through a mouthfull of frosting, "I can, and she isn't here."  
  
"Then who are you?" Petunia puzzledly asked the girl that was now seated at the table.  
  
"Well, I was trying to properly introduce myself when I arrived but you interrupted me before I could tell you, so I'll start again." With an exasperated sigh, the girl began again. "Hello my name is-"  
  
This time, it wasn't Aunt Petunia who interrupted. Harry knew that sigh from anywhere! It was the same one he heard whenever he and Ron were making up tragic fortunes on their Divination homework, or talking about Quidditch.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Hi let me know what you think & if i should keep goin with this fic   
  
plz plz plz review good or bad   
  
x lulu x  
x 


End file.
